villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frakes, Jonas,
Frakes, Jonas, and Dante are the main antagonists of the 2001 Disney Channel original movie, Jumping Ship. Frakes was portrayed by Anthony Bradon Wong, Jonas was portrayed by Jaime Passier-Armstrong, and Dante was portrayed by Martin Dingle Wall. Biography At one point, Michael Woods took his cousin, Tommy Biggs, on a summer vacation to Australia. After Jonas sees them getting out of a limo, she gathers that they are very rich. She then pretends to bump into Michael so she can steal his wallet. She does so and takes it to Frakes. Dante looks at Michael's ID and asks if he's their next "project". They then begin following Michael and Tommy's boat and are able to discover he's very rich once they study his driver's license. They attack the boat on a speedboat, but the captain of the boat Michael is sailing on, Jake Hunter, discovers them and has Michael and Tommy jump ship and swim to a deserted island while he scuttled the boat and did the same thing. After they discover their location on the island after a few days of searching, they manage to kidnap Tommy and plan to use him to get to Michael. Dante took great pleasure in bullying Tommy and making him do chores on the boat while they waited for Michael. Michael comes up with a plan to use Jake's golden coin to trick them into thinking there was more inside a cave he had encountered earlier, which he would lead them to and get them to fall into a hole. When Michael makes the deal with Frakes to show them where the "gold" is in exchange for letting Tommy go, Frakes pulls his gun on him and asks why he shouldn't just tell them where it is, to which Michael replies that threatening him will get them nowhere because if he killed them, he would just be putting them out of their misery. Therefore, Frakes lets Tommy go while they follow Michael, but has Dante stay and watch over the speedboat while he and Jonas follow Michael to the "gold". Jonas, however is uneasy about going into the cave, believing it to be cursed considering their used to be cannibals inhabiting it. But Frakes forces her to come anyways and threatens to take away her share of the gold unless she cooperates. Meanwhile, Tommy and Jake manage to beat Dante off the speedboat and steal it. After Michael's plan works, Jonas falls into the hole and breaks her leg while Frakes climbs out and abandons her in an attempt to shoot Michael. He is unsuccessful, however, and Michael manages to swim to Tommy and Jake. After they escape, they call the Australian Coast Guard for help and all three of the pirates are arrested. Gallery Frakes-0.jpg|Frakes confronting Michael Frakes_Threatening_Michael.jpg|Frakes threatening Michael at gunpoint Category:Male Category:Female Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Provoker Category:Greedy Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Imprisoned Category:Stalkers Category:Game Changer Category:Wealthy Category:Successful Category:Pirates Category:Criminals Category:Teams Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Wrathful Category:Control Freaks Category:Sophisticated Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists